A New Generation Emerges
by InternationalRockStar
Summary: The story of the tamers is one of legend, and for those who lived it, that legend has passed. Now, a new generation will take their place, and they shall be the ones to experience the adventure that awaits them.


**AN: This is a sequel to Digimon Tamers featuring an OC cast that are related to the original tamers in some way. I do hope you enjoy this FanFiction as I do not own anything but the OCs and the story itself. All digimon belong to their respective owners.  
**

**Catching up..**

It's been twenty-five years since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and a lot has changed since that time. The tamers that once helped rid the earth of the menace that was the True Enemy have all now moved onto their lives as they are full and rather grown-up adults.

After Takato discovered the portal to the Digital World, he waited until a time where all the other tamers — Rika, Susie, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, Ai and Mako — could all get together. It wasn't until a few months after Takato discovered this portal that they all gathered, and went back to the digital world. They had told their parents that, with Mr. Yamaki, they were able to get good cover story so that their parents wouldn't worry. The cover story was that the tamers won an all-expensed-paid trip to America for a special seminar for the Olympics that were being held in Atlanta, Georgia.

When the kids got to the digital world, they were greeted by their old friends. Guilmon greeted Takato with a glomp that brought him to the ground, it was a playful tackle. Terriermon greeted Henry with him jumping on his neck, wrapping his ears around his head, and sitting on Henry's shoulder. Kazu was greeted by the rookie form of Guardromon, Hagurumon, who just floated around Kazu, and landed on his head causing the both of them to fall down, and laughing. Rika was greeted by Renamon as the both of them embraced each other in a big hug. Jeri was greeted by a de-digivolved form of Leomon, who was now Elecmon, as the two of them also embraced each other in a big hug. He was able to come back because the data of Leomon was reprogrammed after the digimon went back to the Digital World.

As the greetings continued, Kenta was greeted by his long-loss friend, MarineAngemon who had de-digivolved into her rookie form, Gomamon. They greeted each other in a joyful hug. Rio and Monodramon greeted each other with a bro-pounce, which was really a chest-to-chest hug, but without the arms. Suzie embraced Lopmon with a rather smothering, almost choking-the-life-out-of-ya hug, and Lopmon was begging her to let go. Suzie didn't listen. The last of the bunch was Ai and Mako, who both hugged Impmon gracefully as if they haven't seen him in a long time. They didn't fight over him anymore.

After all the tamers spent a few weeks enjoying their time with their digimon, they had to head back to the Real World, but they brought a little surprise with them. Yup, it's their digimon. Their parents weren't happy when they came home, but they sure weren't mad. It made them relieved to know that their digimon partners could be a part of their lives, but also be with them in the times of need.

** The current years**

In the next couple of decades, their digimon partners stayed with them through high school, college, and even marriage, as the original tamers moved on with their lives.

Ryo and Rika got married and had three kids — two sons Ryu, and Riku, and a daughter Ria. Takato and Jeri also got married, and had two kids — a son Raito, and a daughter Hikari. Kazu's ended up getting together with Jeri's friend, Micci, whom he married and had one kid together with, whom of which is a boy named after Kazu's idol, Ryo. Kenta somewhere along the line got married, but it is unknown who he married, but he moved to France. He has a son named after him.

Henry happened to marry Ai when she was fully grown. They got a strong bond when Ai was twenty, and five years after that, they got married. They had two kids together: a son named Tao, and a daughter named Terry(named after Terriermon). Further down the line, Suzie found love in Mako as they too got married some time after Henry did. They had two kids together: A son named Taka, and a daughter named Ally

In these new years, Takato and Jeri joined together, and combined their family's stores into one big, and rather successful store. It's the first bread shop with the services of a tavern. As for Ryo and Rika, they both have separate careers. Ryo is a business associate for Hypnos, while Rika is a part-time clothes model, and a full-time Mother. Kazu, ironically became a P.E Teacher and his wife, Micci, is also a stay-at-home mom. Kenta became an owner of a local digimon card store. Yeah, he never got out of that phase. Henry took after his dad, and is a major programmer for Hypnos, with Ai being one of the lead trackers like Riley used to be for Yamaki. Suzie and Mako are both instructors at a local Dojo which was the same one that Henry went to.

**Interlude**

The older tamers still meet up every once and a while to remember the adventures they had in their younger years. They remember how Mr. Yamaki tried to put an end to them, how the Devas almost destroyed them, the digimon Soverigns, all the way to the D-Reaper. Then they remember how they got reunited with their best friends. It all was calm, and just peace all around. Even though the entire gang has moved on, got their own jobs, and even some moved away, they still make time to gather once-a-year. Yeah, it's all just memories now. However, it won't stay like that for long.

Without anybody knowing, there emerges an evil from the depths of the Digital World. Something that threatens the very existence of both worlds. It's something that can not only wipe all digital matter from the digital and real worlds, but it also can erase every human being just on a single whim. This Mighty Force is called Shinko-Aishi.

And it is real, oh it's damn real...


End file.
